


Trampled Triples

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is smol, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reveal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Relationship, dares, thomas is tol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Washington pairs Thomas and Alexander for a three legged race.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Trampled Triples

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty funny ngl

“Get your head out of your ass! That’s not how Freedom of Speech works!” Thomas snarls.

“Yeah well from up there it’s not like your snobby ass knows shit about the first amendment!” Alexander hisses.

“Alright, enough! That’s it. We’re doing a company building exercise. It’s a three legged race and Alexander and Thomas, you guys are partners, no excuses,” Washington yells, finally fed up.

The two were about to retort when George raised his eyebrow at them.

They immediately shut up and leave, pissed.

“I hope you know what you’re doing. This’ll make ‘em or break ‘em,” John says gravely.

***

“On your marks! Get set! Go!” The referee yells.

Alexander and Thomas take off, their legs tied and their heads held high.

They were in the lead and were doing pretty great until Alexander wasn’t able to match pace.

“Thomas,” Alexander whined, yelping as he almost fell.

“Yes, Alexander?” Thomas questions.

“Would you mind slowing down? Your big ass legs are going faster than mine,” Alexander asks, stumbling once more.

Thomas rolls his eyes.

He slows down a tiny bit. 

“Thank y-Thomas!” Alexander shrieks as Thomas breaks out into a sprint.

Alexander grabs onto Thomas’s side.

The two see Hercules and Lafayette gaining from behind so they decide to put on a show.

Thomas looks unimpressed down at Alexander. “You could have just held onto me while I ran this whole goddamn time?”

Alexander glares at Thomas. “Well, I didn’t want to be glued to your side the whole damn time.”

Thomas looks down, not stopping his sprint. “I have a deal. If you can hold onto me for the whole race, I do whatever you want. If you fall, I do whatever I want. Deal?”

Alexander bit his lip thinking. “Deal.”

Thomas went even faster and right before the finish line, Alexander slips.

Thomas laughs at Alexander on the floor. “I win.”

Alexander snorts, getting up to brush the dirt off his shirt. “No shit, Sherlock.”

Thomas looks behind him. “No one’s here.”

Alexander turns and sighs in relief. “Thank god.”

Thomas chuckles and pulls Alexander close to him and presses a kiss to his temple.

Alexander laughs and turns to press a kiss to Thomas’s lips.

“I wonder how long it'll take them to realize we don’t hate each other,” Thomas wonders, amusement twinkling his eyes.

Alexander hums in contemplation. “Me too.”

The two pull apart the second they see everyone else approaching.

“Aww, you guys won?” Peggy complains.

Eliza sighs. “I don’t know why I tried.”

Angelica snorts. “I don’t either.”

But Hercules wiggles his eyebrows. “I do believe there was a dare. Given the dirt on Alexander, I’d say Jefferson won. So? What’s the catch?”

Thomas smirks at Alexander. “Tell everyone your biggest secret.”

Alexa we thought for a moment before shrugging.

He grabs Thomas and slams his lips against his.

Thomas just laughs against his lips to everyone’s surprise.

“So, you guys have been dating this whole time? Mon dieu,” Lafayette mutters, clearly irritated.

‘When I said ‘biggest secret’ I didn’t mean literally, short stack,” Thomas teases.

Alexander huffs. “I really question why I love you sometimes.”

Washington just groans.

Now that they were public, the sexual tension was going to be so much worse.

And he sat between the two in meetings.

Gods above, help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
